


Deprave the feathers (original)

by HisOceanEyes



Series: Linked [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Comedy, Crying Loki (Marvel), Cute Peter Parker, Dark Steve Rogers, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Friends to Enemies, Good Loki (Marvel), Good Tony Stark, Humor, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, I mean no god, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Steve Rogers, Parody, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a cinnamon roll, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, Whum Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes
Summary: Loki is a bound lover of Steve Rogers of HYDRA, but he escapes and is saved by Tony Stark - an Avenger.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Linked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, years ago, I created some bullshit and it was the original of my on-going story - Deprave the feathers - but it was in a fun and entertainment way, lol. Like a comedic story, maybe. I posted it on a social media, the fans and I had a lot of laughs. Sometimes I reread and find it's enjoyable, especially in the downtime because it is so bullshit, lol. (I swear it had been meant to be a very very dark story, but it turned out to be the hell that I haven't had a word for, lol)
> 
> It was in my mother tongue and now is translated into English. 
> 
> Sadly, I couldn't complete it thanks to depression. So I just kind of republish everything I have here. Well, yeah, Deprave the feathers is based on this one 😂 (though now I change many details).

Loki: Steve, Fandral's number in my phone is gone.

Steve: How come? Did you leave your phone somewhere? Maybe someone messed it up.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwa1pVIAMk8Yk?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Don't act all naive. You're the only one who knows my password. How coincidence it is when the day Fandral went missing was also the day I found out you deleted his number. Tell me, why did you do that?

Steve: ...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwbJmVkAAUjsB?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Clearly, it's hard to fool you, huh.

Steve (CONT'D): Yes, I deleted his numbers, and erased him as well. Is that a good answer yet?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwbdwVIBA9mu3?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: You said... Why... Why did you do that?

Steve: Because I don't like him, I hate the way he talked to you, the way he called your name, I hate anybody who dares to approach you.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwb3XUUAE8gbd?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: What is wrong with you? You killed him just because of that? I told you at the beginning that we're just childhood friends, we're not together or anything...

Steve: Childhood friends? I don't even want you to talk with an acquaintance or a stranger, let alone a childhood friend.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwpMaVEAMeuPo?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): There's nothing wrong with me, I'm completely fine. I just simply protect what belongs to me.

Steve (CONT'D): What's mine is mine, forever, still mine even if it was broken and only I can touch it. Loki, please understand that I don't wanna lose you.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwpmsU4AArD9H?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Steve... You don't trust me?

Steve: Oh no, darling. I do trust you, suppose I hadn't, I'd have had you locked up and your ankle chained.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwp_0UUAIHRl5?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: You're nuts... So Fandral was right, you and I were drunk and had sex with each other were not an incident, you roofied me? 

Steve: ... Oh god.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwqjUVcAI456g?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): How much more did he know? Loki... Tell me, what else did he tell you?

Steve (CONT'D): I should have killed that troublesome bastard sooner, he destroyed our happiness.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwwkNVEAAmO9r?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: I'll leave. We're done. Don't ever get in touch with me anymore, I don't want to get involved with you.

Steve: Oh don't be silly, you can't leave me. I never allow it.

(Steve: Hydra.)

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwxFfUUAAYcGi?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Hydra: We're sorry, but Cap's order, you can't walk out here.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwxnLUcAUCjsq?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

\--{so the words in white are mine, I say something like "Tired of finding a suitable photo to edit, let your mind pretend that this is Loki 🙂 I don't wanna make fun of my baby this way (I mean it would have been so droll if I had put Loki’s face there, like Steve's, lol))}--

Steve: Please, forgive me, Loki... I can't lose you. 

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEwyJvVIAI4hbd?format=jpg&name=large))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh don't mind the repeating sentence "Một núi bánh pudding" in every photo, it was just the name of my page, I deleted it tho, thanks to depression again.
> 
> ❗I had shipped FrostShield before, but stopped some time due to my mental health problems, now when things have been getting better, I return to these boys!
> 
> Dubious contents everywhere, I know 😂
> 
> Let me give you what I have:
> 
> So, in this old story (its birthday is August 2019), Loki's identity was not mentioned clearly, but I had a tendency to have him as a human, sort of a mutant like Wanda.
> 
> I had intended to use Thor but then I replaced him with Fandral.
> 
> Peter is Tony's biological son, as the hashtag above.
> 
> Loki might know or know not about HYDRA (Well, let's assume he hadn't known it right off the bat but then he knew it while discovered about Fandral's death).
> 
> Remember the members of team Cap and team Ironman? Well I based on that to separate the roles, the members of team Ironman were the Avengers, team Cap's were HYDRA members. Surprised! 🤣
> 
> At that time, I was a newbie for everything from FrostShield fandom, to writing, to English, so it was all crappy. 😂


	2. Chapter 2

Loki: Um...

Steve: Loki, you awake?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExe9JVkAARsF0?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: ... Unlock me.

Steve: Then you'll leave me? I can't.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExfTSVkAIpv-5?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: ...

Loki (CONT'D): You're not the Steve I know.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExfpuVkAckw33?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Please know that I merely can't afford to lose you.

Loki: Regardless of murdering and binding me in these chains?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExf_0VIAMCkBP?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Exactly, I'll stop at nothing to get what I want. 

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExnmaVgAEJXmf?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Loki: That is...)

Loki: You... Don't come near me, what do you want to do with me...?

(Steve: Yes, this is the same sustaince I put in your drink last time.)

Steve: I want to do the activity that every couple usually does, you know.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExn_LUYAI8cAl?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Aah.

Steve: The drug is kicking in, huh.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExoW3UcAEbABT?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: No... Ah... Y-You... I don't want it... N... Don't come here... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!

Steve: Oh darling~ let's see how long you can hold it together.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExovNUYAIFGOs?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: N... Aah...

Loki (CONT'D): Ste... Steve... Hah... Come here, Steve...!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExwPjUUAYOv6g?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: That's a good boy.

Steve (CONT'D): As you wish.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExwmKUUAgEa47?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExw7bVgAwQ_XK?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Loki, you're still so tight although we have made love already.

Loki: Steve... Ah~ Hard... Harder... Hhh...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvExxSPVkAQHpLJ?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Aaah~ That spot... That spot it is, Steve... Um... Steve, come... come inside- AAH.

Loki (CONT'D): Ah!!!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEx1b-UcAMbmSY?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tom Hiddleston: Continue to scroll, everybody, Tom is not involved, Tom has nothing to do with the story, Tom only comes here to read just like you. 

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEx2EJVoAEOGPd?format=jpg&name=medium))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors (like you can't load one of the photos) or something, just let me know, I'll send it to you through commenting! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for this inconvenience.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve: Loki, get up, you have been lying dully there for two days.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEyo0gVgAEgUTd?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): Please don't be like that, okay? I'm worried.

Steve (CONT'D): Loki...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEypcuVEAIJdPK?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): Alright, I'll unlock you, get up and eat some congee(*), okay? 

Steve (CONT'D): Come on...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEyp4_VEAQ1T2l?format=jpg&name=large))

(*) Well, I'm Vietnamese 🤣 

We usually eat congee when we are sick.

* * *

Loki: Steve, I want to go for a walk.

Steve: No.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEyqjMVIAI89TD?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: ...

Loki (CONT'D): Staying in the room all time makes me... feel so stuffy, I want some fresh air. I promise I won't run away, so, please... Steve.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEyyrsVgAkf_bU?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: ...

Steve (CONT'D): You always know how to soften my heart, Loki. Okay then, I'll go with you, but you have to be good and eat your congee first.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEyzDAUYAcq74r?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Yes, hehe.

Steve: Good boy, I love you.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEyzbqVcAAfCJA?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEyz6xVoAIHmdo?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Steve, I want to eat pudding, line up and buy me some, please.

Steve: Okay, we both line-up.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEzBFfVIAoyxQw?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: No, it's awfully crowded, I won't go there.

Steve: Loki... D-

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEzBdYUcAEkpRZ?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: I know, I know, "I can't run away that easy", right? Worry not, I'll wait here.

Steve: It's good you're aware, don't go anywhere.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEzCJDVoAYcNxX?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

\--{It's my line, I say something like "he is lining up."

"FINEST PUDDING" is written on the paper bag Steve is holding}--

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEzCjqVIAYnsfx?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

*Out of nowhere*

*A pudding thief appears*

*⚔️⚒️🛠️🔫🗡️🏹 🔨✂️🔧* --{sort of fighting, lol}--

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEzJUfUcAQ2o94?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Who are you?

Bucky: Give me the pudding!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEzJwfVcAcKm0f?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: There's no way I'll let someone take what is mine!

*🛡️🛠️🔧✂️⚔️🔨🏹🗡️🔫* --{sort of fighting}--

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEzKK7U4AQQdG1?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

*🛡️🛠️🔧✂️⚔️🔨🏹🗡️🔫*

*🛡️🛠️🔧✂️⚔️🔨🏹🗡️🔫*

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvEzLB-VcAE3p9c?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: ... Steve... Let this one go if it's so hard, you can buy me another one, have mercy for the poor, is it necessary to scuffle...?

Loki (CONT'D): ... Steve...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0BsaU4AIEhVR?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Is that your nature? Greedy for everything from beings to objects...

Loki's inner-dialogue: [... Wait, this is my chance.]

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0CEXUUAM1cYW?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: *runs*

Steve: Loki?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0CbRUYAQh1uq?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Take it, asshole!

Steve (CONT'D): LOKI!!!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0C0JVgAseAGp?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): LOKI! LOKI!

Steve (CONT'D): WHERE ARE YOU? LOKI!!!!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0HjMVkAUutUC?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: ...

Steve: LOKI!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0IOoU4A4iE47?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

\--{Well, it is like, Steve chases after Loki to a cliff.

The sentence near the arrow is "Our precious baby (Loki) is here"}--

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0Ip7U4Ag-xmC?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Stop! Stop there!

Steve (CONT'D): Loki... No... Please.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0JPMVoAA8Re7?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: You force me to do this.

Steve: Loki... Please, I beg you, come back here, it's dangerous, come here with me... I promise I won't lock you up again, I'll set you free, so please come back here.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0ME1VkAIWyCJ?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki...

Loki (CONT'D): My freedom is right before me, Steve...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0MoqUUAE-XXd?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: *kinda jump out of the cliff, lol*

Steve: No... Loki, NO!!!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0M-9VkAIe_eS?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

\--{"**In general, he jumps already, I don't want to add Loki into the photo :) it will be so troll whether I want it to be or not."}--

Steve: NO!!!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0NY5VoAI2TTa?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

\--{Tony finds Loki lying on the beach by accident.}--

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE0Nk8UYAMLf5E?format=jpg&name=large))


	4. Chapter 4

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2OkFUcAQP-wa?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Huh?

Peter (CONT'D): Dad Stark! He wakes up! Dad Stark!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2PNeUUAgc0LD?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Where... am I?

Tony: Yeah, get it, Peter. Well, hello, I picked you up when you're severely injured and lying on the beach. Oh, I forgot, I'm Tony Stark.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2PqqUcAYvLGI?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: And I am Peter, it's my pleasure to meet you, I live here with Dad Stark. What's your name?

Loki: Loki...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2QUFVgAMcnrD?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Uncle Loki! What a beautiful name! Your name is as gorgeous as you, you know. I was the one who took care of you when you were in unconsciousness~ sometimes I contemplated you too passionately until I fell asleep. But why did you pass out at the beach? What happened to you? Where are you from? How do you feel now? Are you starving? Can I get you something to eat?

Loki: ...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2XPFVkAcCCIj?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Oh, what do you want to eat? Do you want some coke? Let me

Tony: Stop. Why are you setting rapid-fire questions? Give him a break. Get to your room and let me talk to him.

Peter: But I want to have a chat with him

Stark: No, it's time for adult conversation. If you want, I'll let you take care of him when we're done.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2XuWVcAYauIr?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: It doesn't matter if I stay...

Tony: Nope, get your ass back to your room and pick your project up where you left off.

Peter: Yes...

Tony: Good boy.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2YXMUYAgVvE4?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: Well, let's get straight to the point, I picked you up at the beach and you were wearing this necklace. Be honest with me, are you that organization's member?

Loki: I am not...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2YwoVgAAigaS?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: I can't trust you with that, there was a GPS navigator inside the pendant, but I disabled it. You're not just laying there waiting for me, weren't you?

Loki: I was forced to wear it and become a slave for its owner.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2hgtUcAg-o0u?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: And the owner is...

Loki: Steven Grant Rogers.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2h51VkAQdXjY?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: The ringleader of HYDRA, he used to work for SHIELD, no, he was a spy. His name is on the top of our to-kill list. Do you know what crimes did he commit?

Loki: No, I don't, and I don't want to know. I don't want to have any involvement with him.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2iUHVIAA-G0Y?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: Well, I guess you just went through some terrible shit? You said he forced you to be his slave, what kind of slave? A servant to do trivial things or a sex slave to satisfy his fleshly desires?

Loki: ...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2it9UYAoRRf_?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: Let me guess again, the last one? I saw a heck of marks on your neck. Were they his? Such a pervert. Can't believe you got into that mess.

Loki: I thought he was a normal guy and we lived together just like other couples. But then he killed my friend and lied to me. I hadn't known his true identity...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2uagVIAchuez?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: Disappointed, innit? To be lied to, we, too, used to have him as a companion, but then... Forget it, what are you gonna do next?

Loki: I don't know, I also don't have any place to go. Steve is willing to tear the world apart looking for me...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2u0aVIAU-17C?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: About this-

Peter: You can stay here if you want, uncle Loki. I'd be over the moon if you did

(Tony: ...)

Tony: Peter... Have you been lingering on the window?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2vjUUUAcTxbc?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Because I'm so concerned... I'm scared you'd bully him.

Tony: Hey buddy, you see me as a bully? Do you care for a stranger more than your daddy 

Peter: Nothing is predictable, I'm just here in case anything happens... And I bring him food.

Tony: Do you bring me some? I'm hungry too

Peter: Nah, I forgot.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2wEpUUAQA3GD?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Am I allowed to stay here?

Peter: Yes! I allow!

?Tony: Huh? Who is the head of this family 

Peter: There are no problems with him staying with us, dad. Let's give him this room, you move to another, or you can sleep in the living room. Our house is big.

?!Tony: Huh? Are you my children

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE24TAVEAExWux?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: It's you who has taught me to help others and don't stop in the midst. I want to protect him. This is the safest place for him tho. You also need to hunt down and destroy HYDRA, if he is here, Steve Rogers may come.

Tony: The older you are, the more you get smitten with handsome guys. Well yeah, you do that.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE24vSVcAUVK-I?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE25H6VkAMI5sq?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: You can stay here as long as you like, just don't trouble me.

Loki: I really appreciate it.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE254EVIAQEI7P?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Yay! Thanks, old man! Come, uncle Loki, I'll walk you around to take a look at the house.

Tony: ... So am I neglected now?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE29KyVgAEOSrE?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Peter: This way, uncle Loki~")

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE29hPVEAMiyHD?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE2-EdVIAQqHdj?format=jpg&name=large))


	5. Chapter 5

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE32yXVEAMkIAz?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Rumlow: Cap.

Steve: Rumlow, report.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE33XGVEAELiMr?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Rumlow: We've canvassed every nook and cranny around the cliff and the beach, as well as the neighbourhoods but still, we haven't found him...

Steve: Then carry on until you get him.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE33w5UUAQ2EnM?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Rumlow: Hey, Cap, no offence, but what if... What if Loki was gone?

Steve: ... then you still had to find and bring his body back to me, Loki's mine, even if he's dead, his remain still belongs to me.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE34JQVgAEcWIC?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Rumlow: Understood. I'll expand the searching area.

Steve: Do is fast instead of being here and gossiping.

Sam: Cap, I got new info.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4BZwVkAIrc7w?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Loki...? Did you find him?

Sam: No, not about Loki, it's something else.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4BztVgAQL4eA?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Right now... Is there even a thing that's important to mind if it's not about him?

Sam: Just go with me, it won't waste your time.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4CSBUUAIkHlg?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Sam: Over here, Cap.

Sam (CONT'D): I found the guy pushed you into this current circumstance.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4CtOVEAAQGBF?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Bucky: ...

Steve: This jerk...

Bucky: Is it you?

Sam: You can kill him to vent your anger if you like, after all, the one who let Loki get a chance to escape was him.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4g2UVoAgedcJ?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: A heavy-armed like you had no reason to rob a bag of pudding, spill out, who ordered you to do that, pudding thief?

Bucky: Haha... I was starving, the weapons, I got them at a junkyard, but I'm not a pudding thief, I'm a plum thief.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4hPGVkAcQhGy?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Sam: A plum thief is supposed to snoop around plum shops to rob, what was the point of robbing puddings? Not to mention you had robbed a property of someone who you shouldn't have messed with.

Bucky: I didn't have a choice, didn't even like eating pudding, I love plums... But ☁️☁️(*) forced me to rob puddings, especially from you, I had to reluctantly obey. Want revenge? Then find her.

(*) Well, that's my name, lol.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4h20VgAEhXot?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: ...

Sam: ... Stop, Cap. Everyone except ☁️☁️, you killed her, game over, there would never have another chapter for you to reunite with your Loki.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4iO5VIAMsGcA?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: I know...

Steve (CONT'D): You, what's your name?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4yH6VkAQasv7?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Bucky: Bucky.

Steve: Join HYDRA, become my subordinate and help me find Loki. Accept the offer and you don't have to worry about hunger anymore, even have plums to eat.

Sam: What?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4xvWU4AIlEFh?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Sam: Are you serious?

Steve: Yeah.

Sam: He caused this massive trouble. Is he worth your trust?

Steve: I'm not in my right mind to concern about anything rather than finding Loki, I must bring him back, whatever it costs, even if it means I have to use people like this guy.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4yvLVcAMqabI?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): So, what's your answer? If you accept the offer, I'll spare your life.

Bucky: ... Do I look like I have any other fucking choices?

Steve: Good, then get your ass up and go with us.

Sam: And change your attitude towards your boss, Bucky.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE4zHwVIAMQvYN?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Sharon: Long time no see, Steve.

.Steve: Sharon

?Bucky: Why are we here? Who is she

Sam: Sharon Carter, Cap's ex - an undercover agent of HYDRA, has a responsibility to supply weapons to the organisation.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE5A5RVkAQLppn?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

?Bucky: But why are we here

Sam: Wanna have better weapons and plums? Then stop asking.

Sharon: You look exhausted, you should take some rest.

Steve: I'll be extraordinary fine if you guys bring Loki back to me.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE5BRyVEAIlCdn?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Sharon: Being crazy in love like this, it doesn't sound like you.

Steve: Aren't both of us like this when we find the love of our life?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE5BrgUYAAQS4a?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Sharon: Well, it doesn't sound like the man who I was in love with.

\--{Sharon kisses Steve}--

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE5CE-UYAobb_c?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

\--{But he turns her down, lol}--

Steve: Sorry, Sharon. We're friends, now. I can't cheat on Loki.

Sharon: Haa... Even if supposing he didn't love you anymore

Steve: Yes.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE5MWHVcAUI9q7?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

?Sharon: You can't kiss me as a friend

Steve: Friends don't kiss each other on the lips, Sharon.

Sharon: I get it, the things you want are in the trunk, I'll bring them to you.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE5MvQVIAE0y0C?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Thanks.

Bucky: So, our boss is a wicked but faithful man

Sam: Who knows.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvE5Nk2U4AA9uAG?format=jpg&name=large))


	6. Chapter 6

Loki: Peter, how many times have I told you not to stare at me like that, huh?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvH_z3BVkAA12SB?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Maybe 1511 times and this is 1512.

Loki: I really cannot understand you...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvH_0M9VEAE4q2t?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: It's because of your heavenly beauty, I can't resist. I bet anybody else can't get their eyes off you neither.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvH_0iAUcAA7NAU?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: I must honestly say that you have turned into a pervert, Peter. Should learn to control yourself.

Peter: You're just mad because I kicked you out of the room, right? I can't be a pervert, I haven't even had a chance to kiss him.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvH_04RUUAE5Jh5?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvH_5KoVIAEekqb?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: With that and you still refuse the pervert inside you? You'll scare him away some day.

Loki: Hehe.

Peter: Ah, you're smiling! I rarely see your smile. You should be like this more, your smile is so beautiful.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvH_5XjVIAAPQ0J?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: Anyway, I've bought tickets to go to LA, we're going to have a vacation to release stress.

Peter: Wow, dad is the best! You will go with us, won't you, uncle Loki? I don't go if you won't.

Loki: Alright, I'll go, happy yet?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvH_5ozVkAMbhmk?format=jpg&name=large))


	7. Chapter 7

Peter: I'm on my way to LA with uncle Loki, I'm so excited to be around him.

Happy: Stop filming, Peter.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAVCLU4AAVHll?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: This is my uncle, see, gorgeous, innit?

Peter (CONT'D): Oh I nearly forgot, my father is here.

(Tony: Whatcha doin'? Filming?)

Tony (CONT'D): Wait, lemme take a nice posture, remember to film me so cool.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAVVcVgAEZLgz?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony (CONT'D): Alright, I'm on set, the camera on my face.

Peter: ... Nah, Imma stop, it's running out of battery.

Tony: Hey...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAVkZVgAEArJT?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Yo, it's my room, this hotel is pretty cool!

Peter (CONT'D): It's such a big room!

Peter (CONT'D): Yup, let's record my handsome face.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAWFlUcAAvqBs?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter (CONT'D): Yo, hello~ my lovely people.

Peter (CONT'D): I've just unpacked my things, and this room is solely mine.

Peter (CONT'D): I'd thought I'd stay with my beloved uncle, I can't understand why my old father insisted on each person per room!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAe8eUcAY2nwt?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter (CONT'D): I don't get i-

Peter (CONT'D): Ouch! The chair...

Peter (CONT'D): I don't get it, does he want to separate me from uncle Loki? He hasn't known I've been sneaking to uncle's room every night. To sleep with him, yeah.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAfMiVcAA_RYy?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter (CONT'D): Dad Stark put me here, and uncle Loki's room is next to mine, while his room is across the hall.

Peter (CONT'D): How can I contemplate my uncle if we're not being in the same room?

Peter (CONT'D): How unreasonable of my dad, I'm frustrated!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAfdAVgAEPwM_?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter (CONT'D): ...

Peter (CONT'D): Wait... His room is next to mine, so I can just simply grab my pillow and join him as I've done back home.

Peter (CONT'D): Shhh... Don't tell my dad and I'll show you my beautiful uncle.

(Peter (CONT'D): I'm just saying, I won't post it on social media, only idiots do that, I won't share with you guys how pretty my uncle is.)

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAfsGVIAExG2V?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter (CONT'D): It's me, Peter, uncle Loki.

Loki: Is there anything I can help, Peter?

Peter: We've only been 30 mins apart but I miss you already, so I wanna come here to stay with you.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAmG1UYAMrChF?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Okay, come in.

Peter: Thank you.

(Peter (CONT'D): Oh shoot, he's so cute ♥️)

Peter (CONT'D): Can we go out for a walk?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAmahVoAEGYig?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Ok, will we ask Tony to join in?

Peter: Ah no, dad Stark is old, he's just had a long drive and is tired now, we should let him rest. Only the two of us are enough.

Loki: Hmm... Alright then.

Peter: Yay, hehe.

(Peter (CONT'D): Holy shit, almost failed:))) I'm sorry, dad Stark, but you stay here alone today.)

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvIAmqqVoAUTbll?format=jpg&name=large))


	8. Chapter 8

Steve: More than six months passed already... Where are you, Loki?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKxkScVgAA6a5X?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Peter: Uncle Loki, come here!)

Steve: Loki...?! Loki!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKxkgtVoAg2j5a?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): LOKI!!!

Steve (CONT'D): Loki! I finally found you! I knew it! You are alive!

Loki: ...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKxkxQVIAQsvS5?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Loki... Come, let's go home.

Peter: Uncle Loki?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKxlSnVgAAeapb?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKxzbSVEAU6YsL?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter (CONT'D): Hurry up, run, uncle Loki!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKxzqPVoAAFKxj?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Bucky!

Bucky: Got it.

Peter: Arg!

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKxz8GUUAQ6z2q?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Peter!

Steve: Loki, please. Don't ever leave me again, please stay by my side.

Loki: Get off me! You wicked! I don't want to see you anymore, leave me alone.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKx0OlVIAAhYlu?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Where did you come from?

Bucky: Non of your business.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyAb0UUAEbL86?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

\--{I just kind of described Loki stabbed Steve and then ran because I was tired of finding a suitable photo for it.}--

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyArqUYAEXYQU?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Ah... Wanda... You...

Wanda: I'm sorry, Loki. Just sleep.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyBD4VoAIfY8d?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Wanda, why are you here?

Wanda: Boss of HYDRA goes out with only one guard, how can we be assured with that? Anyway, my presence here is useful, isn't it?

Steve: Yeah... Thank you.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyBTvUUAYtLE7?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Wanda: So, what are you gonna do?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyRfcVgAU7cHL?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Erase Loki's memories of me, please.

Wanda: What? You have put all efforts into finding him for 6 months for what? For letting him forget you when you finally have him back?

Steve: Just do as I told, I know what I'm doing, he loathes me.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyRvmVEAMR3D1?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): Then let's that loathed man go. An ending is a beginning.

Wanda: Are you sure? Once the spell is cast, even I can't revoke it.

Steve: ... Yeah...

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKySAlVEAcWvds?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Wanda: Here goes.

Steve: Hurry up.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKySfBUYAAXmMt?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyZgVUcAI65aK?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Wanda: Done. What's next? Bring him back?

Steve: No, let him leave here with that kid.

Wanda: What?

Steve: Don't worry, I have my own way.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyaAXUYAE71_l?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve (CONT'D): Bucky, let's go. Forget that kid.

Bucky: ... Got it.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyaPEUYAEwL-A?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Hmm...

Peter: Are you okay, uncle Loki?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyakhVcAItOG0?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

[Loki's inner dialogue: What just happened?]

Peter: Uncle Loki?!

[Loki's inner dialogue: Who are the girl and the guy with a metal arm?]

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKykbtU4Ag_i-J?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Uncle Loki!

Loki: Peter!

[Peter's inner dialogue: Is that blonde man dad Stark's enemy?

I was so far away and couldn't see him clearly enough.

I didn't know, but uncle Loki looked so terrified when he saw him.]

Peter (CONT'D): Are you alright? Those people were...?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyk-RVIAA6ogC?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: No, I don't know them, maybe they are thief... Or they mistook me with someone else.

Peter: Oh that's great, I heard LA has some real mess.

[Peter's inner dialogue: He doesn't know them, so that's not Steve Rogers.]

Loki: We better off return to the hotel, this place is not safe.

Peter: Yes.

[Peter's inner dialogue: I was busy fighting with the man in a mask so I couldn't keep my eyes on them.

But maybe they wanted to rob something, maybe nothing was important. Let it slip away then.]

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKylO0VcAEbjc8?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Steve: Did you erase his memories about you?

Wanda: Yeah, just in case, and I don't want anyone to remember me anyway.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKylfpVcAQ18VM?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Wanda (CONT'D): But well, do you need me to do anything else?

Steve: Help me locate them.

Wanda: As you wish.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKysILU4AAccZZ?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter: Dad, I'm back.

Tony: Where did you go? I was worried. And what's wrong with your face?

Peter: Uncle Loki and I just sauntered a bit, and I stumbled by accident. It's not a big deal.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKysgAUcAEoWFp?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Peter (CONT'D): I'm gonna get back to my room.

[Loki's inner dialogue: The things back there...]

Tony: Loki? Hey? Do you hear me?

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKysybUUAMfSLm?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Loki: Huh, Tony?

Tony: Both of you look strange, is there anything you guys hiding from me?

Loki: Ah... No, I'm fine.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyx4NVgAcSWPw?format=jpg&name=large))

* * *

Tony: Well... No news is good news.

Tony (CONT'D): Go back to your room and take a rest, we're gonna have a party tonight.

Loki: So I'll see you later.

(Link: [Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EvKyyHeVIAQbfde?format=jpg&name=large))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had another chapter but I lost it, but as I said, this is the original of Deprave the feathers, and I'm about to keep the ending, so we'll go with the darker one to see where it leads to.


End file.
